1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laundry apparatus including a weight balancer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry apparatuses are electric appliances that are used to clean laundry by washing or drying laundry. Such a laundry apparatus includes a drum receiving laundry and a driving part rotating the drum.
Once the driving part rotates the drum, the laundry loaded into the drum rotates according to the rotation of the drum.
Here, the laundry apparatus for washing laundry further includes a tub that the drum is rotatable within, receiving wash water, such that the laundry may be washed by friction force with the wash water.
The laundry apparatus for drying laundry supplies hot air to the drum during the rotation of the drum, such that the laundry may be dried.
Thus, the rotation of the drum is necessary in any type of laundry apparatus.
If the laundry is one-sided within the drum, a gravity center of the drum would not correspond to that of the driving part and this could cause eccentricity phenomenon.
If the drum is rotated with neglecting this eccentricity, vibration and noise would occur only to deteriorate durability of the laundry apparatus.
To solve this eccentric problem, a weight balancer may be provided which is secured to the drum by an auxiliary securing member.
However, even though the weight balancer is secured to the drum by the auxiliary securing member, the securing state between them would get loose because of the vibration generated during the rotation of the drum.
In case the securing between the drum and the weight balancer is loose, the eccentricity of the drum may get severe.